In a wireless communication system, techniques for reducing the number of communication links established between a wireless base station and a core network have been known. The techniques include, for example, a technique in which data from a plurality of wireless terminals (hereinafter may also be referred to as “user equipment (UE)”) is multiplexed by wirelessly connecting to the UEs via a mobile router.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-082007 discusses an example of a technique that performs communication by multiplexing data from a plurality of wireless terminals by using a mobile router.